


Nel momento della morte

by serelilion



Category: Historical RPF, Original Work
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 15:59:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1610963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serelilion/pseuds/serelilion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zanji non si era nemmeno reso conto della lama che affondava morbida tra le sue costole. <br/>Una piccola cosuccia che mi è venuta in mente mentre studio per l'esame di Storia Medievale :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nel momento della morte

**Author's Note:**

> Due righe scritte di getto mentre studiavo oggi pomeriggio. Il protagonista è Imad al-Din Zanji, vissuto nel XII secolo. Dopo aver letto della sua morte per mano di uno schiavo mentre era ubriaco, non ho potuto fare a meno di lavorare di fantasia.  
> Ovviamente è una licenza poetica e non so come si svolsero davvero le cose :D Per cui se c'è qualche errorino perdonatemi.  
> Un bacio e a presto <3

Zanji non si era nemmeno reso conto della lama che affondava morbida tra le sue costole. La mente ancora ottenebrata dal vino profumato non aveva registrato il dolore, la sensazione del sangue che colava sul suo fianco, la vita che scivolava via da lui.  
Continuava a guardare quel ragazzo bellissimo, quello schiavo franco che avevano donato a lui, e solo a lui quando aveva conquistato Edessa ed era stato accolto come un eroe.  
Quando si rese conto che stava per morire, pregò Allah di perdonarlo per quello che aveva fatto. Ma non poté fare a meno di ammirare il corpo bianco e nudo del ragazzo, sebbene fosse il responsabile della sua morte.  
Chiuse gli occhi e disse addio al mondo.


End file.
